


A Family Of Five

by Esperata



Series: And Baby Makes... [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Past Infidelity, vulcan bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Past events on Sarpeidon disrupt the present lives of Spock and McCoy, leaving them to deal with the consequences.





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> I owe two debts for the inspiration to write this.
> 
> Firstly, to Ann Crispin who raised the idea first in her novel "Yesterday's Son", and secondly to Al_JustATrekkie for suggesting I read it when she looked at my drabble "McCoy's Dictionary".

Leonard did not feel he’d had so much as a second to just _stop_ since that damned cave painting had been discovered on Sarpeidon.

Part of him asked why in hell the scientists had used the Guardian of Forever to study Sarpeidon, of all the possible histories available to them, but the answer was obvious. It was one of very few civilisations they could no longer study directly.

Spock hadn’t wanted him to see, of course, but McCoy was Head of the Medical Department. Any archaeological discovery that suggested a new anthropological branch of a Federation species fell firmly under his remit. And a cave painting of a Vulcanoid boy certainly fit that category.

Dozens of colleagues were already buzzing messages back and forth discussing early offshoots from Vulcan or Romulus and how they might have reached the Beta Niobe system thousands of years ago.

McCoy had kept quiet. He knew how one particular Vulcan had ended up there and he had a pretty good guess how another might have arrived.

He realised he was still stood outside Jim’s door, staring at the blank panel in front of him. With a sigh, he signalled for entry.

“Come in, Doctor.”

The formality of address made McCoy assume a more official posture and he stood at parade rest a few feet inside the room.

“Bones,” Jim’s voice sounded tired. “Sit down.”

McCoy glanced his friend over as he sat opposite. Jim was probably between a proverbial rock and a hard place right now.

The upper echelons of Starfleet – those who were made aware of the crew’s jaunt to Sarpeidon’s past – just had to be demanding answers and Spock had clammed up, suddenly putting in a request for a leave of absence. Ostensibly to take Thalia to stay with her grandparents on Vulcan for a while.

Jim hadn’t immediately wanted to grant it but McCoy had convinced him it was important and suggested he was prepared to make it a medical leave of absence if necessary. Naturally Jim had given in to his friends but Leonard knew Jim deserved better treatment from them.

“What’s going on Bones?” Jim’s voice was soft but McCoy still winced. “First a painting of a Vulcan boy turns up years in the past, across the galaxy from any Vulcanoid lifeforms, then Spock disappears home… you know something don’t you?”

McCoy gripped his hands together and held his breath, honestly not knowing how to begin explaining.

“Is it possibly just a picture of Spock? Some remembrance…”

McCoy shook his head.

He’d seen the artwork. While it was primitive, it was clearly not Spock. The hair was too long and the face too childlike. Jim must have known that too but apparently he was willing to support the doctor in any excuse he wished to propose.

Jim paused a long while before asking quietly, “Is this anything to do with you taking off shortly after we got back from there?”

McCoy winced again but nodded.

“Yeah,” he murmured.

“Tell me,” Jim suggested.

The doctor sat himself up to look across at his friend.

“You remember the report?” he began. “I nearly died of exposure. The… woman who saved us. Spock being affected by the pre-Surak mentality?”

“Yes.”

“Well. We left a few details out.”

Jim waited patiently.

“Spock… he… well, Vulcans pre-Surak were more driven by their emotions. Their desires. Did I tell you he ate meat?”

“You did. I know he became more aggressive. Less reasonable.”

McCoy nodded vaguely and fiddled with the rings on his fingers.

“Zarabeth… the woman… was very beautiful. And awfully lonely.”

He fell silent. Jim waited a few beats for something else before his brain heard what McCoy had not said.

“No. She and Spock?”

Bones grimaced at the memory and looked away.

“Yeah. I was only partly conscious at first but I could hear… noises… I got worried about what was happening… thought Spock might be in trouble.”

He dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Soon saw he didn’t need my help though.”

“My god, Bones.” Jim couldn’t help but instinctively reach out to lay a supportive hand on his friend’s arm. He tried to remember how long they’d been dating at that point. Not long. No wonder the doctor always seemed so worried about Spock finding someone else.

“It’s alright Jim. I dealt with it. _We_ dealt with it.”

“Really?” Jim didn’t sound convinced but shifted himself back.

“I won’t deny it hurt like hell. That’s why I took off like I did. I needed space to think. To try and understand.”

“Did you think you might not come back?”

McCoy smiled wryly.

“For a while I thought it showed how little I meant to him but then I realised I was looking at it wrong. Because when I pushed him… when I told him I was leaving Sarpeidon with or without him… he followed me.”

“So… you forgave him?”

“Not just like that, no. It took me a while to really understand. I mean I understood he was too overwhelmed with emotion to resist but what it took me a while to realise was why he went to her not me.”

“A sort of early onset Pon Farr drive to breed?” Jim suggested.

“No,” McCoy answered flatly. “Not Pon Farr. That’s about bonding more than breeding. This was primitive, primal lust. Not something Vulcans are really adept at dealing with.”

The doctor hesitated before looking almost warily to Jim.

“Would you believe it was because he loved me?”

Jim couldn’t help his startled blink and McCoy laughed.

“Sounds crazy don’t it? But think about it. He was degenerating into a primitive Vulcan but he still recognised I was his. _His_. Zarabeth was obviously looking for a mate. Naturally Spock wasn’t going to let her near me. That’s why he tended to me entirely himself. Didn’t even let her bring me water.

“But he was also getting lustful. I was in no state to… ah… accommodate him. Couldn’t even really give informed consent for a while. So how better to kill two birds with one stone? Protect me from his own passions and keep me away from Zarabeth.”

“That sounds… logical.” Jim frowned.

“Yeah.” McCoy’s smile faded. “I understand it now but don’t mean it doesn’t still sting.”

“And you think Zarabeth conceived?”

McCoy sighed again.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t have thought it possible but I don’t see what else makes sense.”

“And Spock’s gone back to Vulcan… why?”

“To get T’Pau’s intervention to use the Guardian of Forever.”

“What?!”

“Jim, that could be Spock’s _son_ marooned in an ice age! Do you seriously expect us to just sit around and do nothing?”

“No. But… the Guardian?”

“There’s no other way. The atavachron was destroyed with the planet.”

Jim sat thoughtfully.

“And you’re sure T’Pau will help?”

“Nothing means so much to a Vulcan as family bonds Jim. Once Spock tells her it’s his child she’ll help.”

“And what do you plan to do when you get there? Ask Zarabeth to hand the child over?”

“Ah… no. I… well, I’ve found a way to reverse her conditioning. We’ll bring her back too.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Damn serious.” McCoy glared. “We ain’t leaving Spock’s child in an ice age but I’m not about to separate a child from his mother either.”

Jim held his glare a moment longer before giving up with a sigh.

“Well, I’ll do what I can to help.”

McCoy finally sagged.

“Thanks Jim. I think we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

❤

Spock would be willing to admit by this point that he was in need of rest. He had not slept since the night of the communication about the cave painting and his meditation sessions had been disturbed at best. There were too many uncertainties for him to achieve a necessary state of calm.

At least the visit to Vulcan had gone as well as he might have expected.

His parents, though gratified to be asked to take care of Thalia, had also been concerned at his lack of explanation. However he had decided it would be far better to offer an explanation only when he was in possession of the full facts. Especially as they pertained to his future.

Still, maintaining his mental barriers around both his father and his daughter had only added to his current stress.

T’Pau was a different matter. He had to explain the whole situation to her in order to receive her help. That was another issue. He knew she was shamed at his behaviour despite her acknowledgement that what was past was done and beyond changing.

Strangely, she seemed more disappointed in his acknowledgment of consuming meat than fathering a child.

More troubling to him than any of this though was Leonard.

Everything had become so urgent that they had not found time yet to sit together and talk. Thalia’s removal had become a priority since she could sense their unease and it would be impossible to deal with the situation while trying to keep her content.

Spock had sensed only Leonard’s anxiety and distress before setting off for Vulcan. He could not help but recall his husband’s initial reaction to his unwilling betrayal and, despite their troths since and all the reassurances he’d offered, he could not help but fear Leonard’s departure.

So it was with bated breath that he returned to the _Enterprise_.

He felt some of his tension ease as he felt along the bond to realise his mate was still close. As he made his way swiftly towards their quarters he tried to get a sense of Leonard’s emotional state.

It was not a promising endeavour.

There was predominantly anxiety still, some hurt lingering, and an unaccountable feeling of guilt.

Spock took an additional few seconds to steel himself before he stepped inside.

Leonard looked up and a smile bloomed across his face even as a wave of love and affection swept along the still open bond. Spock felt his knees sag with the unexpected emotional intensity.

“Spock!”

Moments later, the doctor’s arms were round him guiding him into a chair.

“I believed you might have left,” Spock admitted.

It took Leonard a moment to understand.

“Oh, darlin’.” He wrapped his arms around his husband. “I admit the memories are… not pleasant. But they don’t change how I feel about you. I chose to marry you. For better or worse.”

Spock allowed himself to wallow in the fond emotions emanating from his adun. It was soothing. However…

“Why do you feel guilt?”

The embrace tightened instinctively.

“Survivor’s guilt,” Leonard explained tersely. “But that’s enough talking for today. Yer back and you need to sleep. _We_ need to sleep. Come on.”

He tugged the Vulcan up gently.

“Ashayam.” Spock resisted the encouragement so that Leonard looked to him. “You are aware I chose you also?”

Leonard’s gaze softened.

“I know, darlin’. I know.”


	2. Then

The Guardian of Forever had the ability to recognise the distinction between species so they requested it connect them to the location of another being on the planet with Spock’s distinctive biological signatures. It wasn’t much of a mercy but it certainly beat trekking round the planet for the cave they visited so long ago.

Still, it was hardly able to land them on the doorstep.

McCoy was very glad that this time they’d been able to come prepared and soon he and Spock were tucked cosily into a therm-tent. Spock was unsurprisingly quiet but McCoy felt the need to fill the silence.

“Trust us to land at night huh?”

“It may be to our benefit. It will allow us to acclimatise.”

“Yeah, though I’m sure glad we’ve got therm-suits this time. I don’t much fancy another dose of frostbite.”

“Indeed. It would have been preferable to avoid that on our first visit also.”

Leonard could feel the flicker of guilt from Spock although he knew the Vulcan would deny it if challenged.

“Yeah, well, we both survived. That’s the main thing.”

He sipped at the warm soup from their rations.

“You said before that you felt survivor’s guilt,” Spock began cautiously and McCoy tensed. “I confess I do not understand what you meant.”

The doctor stared intensely at his own hands.

“It’s a human thing Spock. When we start to wonder why we survived when others didn’t. Why are we more deserving of life? It can lead to feelings of guilt.”

“But…” Spock frowned minutely. “Zarabeth did not die. At least presumably not before her natural time.”

McCoy eyed him speculatively.

“Spock,” he said seriously, “if it weren’t for me you would have stayed with Zarabeth. She’d have done anything to keep you with her and she’d have done her best to make you happy. Maybe she’d have managed too.

“And she would never have had to endure a pregnancy alone in this place. I can’t even imagine…”

As his thoughts turned to torturous imaginings of the very worst parts of child birth he was unaware of his breathing quickening unintentionally until a firm hand grasped his.

“Leonard.”

He looked up into clear brown eyes.

“I would not have been happy here because I would not have been _me_. You rescued me and kept me safe. You got me _home_. While I too grieve that Zarabeth had to endure here alone, it is certainly no reflection upon your worth. I value you above all others.”

McCoy smiled and raised Spock’s hand to kiss his knuckles.

“Guess we kept each other safe huh?”

“As we shall continue to do.”

Leonard shuffled around to Spock’s side and they silently manoeuvred themselves into their sleeping bag.

As they tucked themselves up together, neither said anything more. However their emotions flared across their bond – protective, forgiving and loving.

❤

Finding the cave did not take as long as McCoy feared. Of course having a working tricorder certainly helped.

Spock had set it to scan for mineral deposits indicative of a hot spring. The presence of wild animals in the area meant life form readings would not be so reliable especially if the mountains interfered with tricorder reception. However, the cave had been heated by a hot spring and that left its own marker.

By late morning they had discovered a hole in the rock venting steam.

They settled beside it while they ate a protein ration and Spock scanned again for lifeforms in the area.

“Nothing?” Leonard asked.

Spock shook his head.

“It is unsurprising. We will simply have to follow the path of the underground river.”

McCoy nodded and took a second to enjoy having his face uncovered. He understood why the goggles and wraps were necessary but they always felt restrictive.

“At least the weather’s better this time,” he commented.

“We have arrived in this planet’s equivalent of high summer.”

Leonard glanced at him, unsure if the Vulcan was attempting a joke but he seemed serious enough. The doctor glanced up at the glacier that dominated the landscape one end of the valley.

“Some summer,” he muttered.

They were quiet as they continued onwards, partially due to the cold, thin atmosphere but also because of the tension as they neared their destination. It was Leonard who recognised the landmark first.

He moved forward at a jog and ran his hands across the solid cliff face.

“This is it. Where we came through from the atavachron.”

He looked to Spock but could see nothing of his expression behind the therm-suit mask. However the Vulcan nodded briskly and turned, orientating himself.

McCoy stepped to his side and together they retook the path along the cliff towards the cave.

As Leonard recognised it, he felt an instinctive drive to turn away. The memories from that place were ones he had buried away and hadn’t wanted to examine again.

However the thought of an untended mother and child, alone in this icy world, was enough to pull him forward.

Still, he was glad Spock didn’t object to him grasping his hand.

They entered the cave together and both felt the flood of remembrance. Everything was exactly as they’d left it and for one brief moment, Leonard wondered if the Guardian had delivered them too early.

Then he saw Zarabeth.

She was crouched against the wall, one arm clasping a tiny bundle and the other carefully drawing familiar features onto the rock.

The image of a young Vulcan child looked out at them. Her imaginings of her grown child – so recognisably like Spock and yet unique.

As she completed her last stroke, she shifted and saw them. Her beautiful face lit up in a smile.

“I knew you would return.”

Spock stood rigid and McCoy realised he was still holding his hand. The Vulcan seemed disinclined to release him though.

“We saw your message.” Spock indicated the wall beside her with his free hand. “I was duty bound to return.”

Zarabeth’s smile faltered slightly.

Leonard briefly assessed her condition and felt all his doctor instincts kick into gear.

She was badly malnourished, likely an effect of poor diet throughout her pregnancy. Her frame was weak and emaciated – probably having drawn calcium from her own bones to provide for her child his mind supplied – and she was fearfully pale. Too little sunlight? Loss of blood in the birth? He wondered if she’d haemorrhaged.

Before he even realised, he’d pulled off his protective gear and stepped forward to begin scanning her.

“I recognise you too,” she said, looking to him.

“That’s right,” he murmured softly, still focused on his work.

“You were here before.” Her eyes followed his hands as they moved his scanner and she frowned slightly. “You weren’t wearing that ring then though.”

He blinked and glanced at his hand before realising she meant his engagement ring. Spock and he had never exchanged wedding bands but he’d kept that ring on his fourth finger in its place.

“No. We weren’t married then,” he replied distractedly. He wondered how the hell she remembered something like that before recalling it hadn’t been so long for her.

“We?” Her eyes flicked between him and Spock and she gasped as she suddenly understood what he meant. “You two are…?”

“We are,” Spock confirmed from his position several feet away.

She flashed her eyes back and caught the doctor’s, her gaze holding deep regret.

“I didn’t realise,” she said. “I thought you were both single.”

He suddenly knew why she’d noted his lack of a wedding band previously.

“Ain’t your fault,” he offered with a smile. “Can I check the child now?”

She nodded and let him take the boy from her. He moved casually back towards Spock, letting his scanner whirr over the baby.

When he was near enough he felt Spock’s fingers land on his wrist.

“ _What is her condition?_ ”

“ _Damned weak. The reversal procedure would likely kill her right now. She needs proper food and care._ ”

“How is he?” Zarabeth’s voice interrupted their silent mental communication.

McCoy turned back with a reassuring smile.

“You have a very healthy baby boy here. You’ve done exceptionally well.”

She smiled, clearly relieved, before it faded.

“You came here to take him back with you didn’t you?”

“We have a way to reverse your conditioning,” Spock informed her. “We came to bring you _both_ back.”

She smiled sadly again.

“I gave up on leaving a long time ago but I knew if I left you a sign…” she gestured at the wall, “you would come for him. I am glad to see he will still have two parents.”

“Now, listen here,” McCoy said firmly, stepping towards her again. “We ain’t prepared to give up just yet and neither should you. We just have to get you strong again.”

She stared him in the eyes before nodding to herself.

“Perhaps, Spock? If you remember the way, you might fetch me some food?”

“Certainly.” Spock nodded and made to move, only to stop and sniff loudly.

McCoy and Zarabeth both glanced to the baby in the doctor’s arms.

“I think this little lad needs changing,” he suggested standing upright again. “I’ll take him through to those springs.”

He was just about out of the chamber when a thought struck him and he turned back.

“Does he have a name?”

“Yes,” Zarabeth answered. “Zar.”

❤

Leonard felt the spike of alarm through the bond while he was rinsing out the swaddling cloth. He hastily tucked the boy inside his thermal suit and ran back to the outer chamber.

Spock was not there.

Neither was Zarabeth.

Tucked against him, Zar began to cry.

Leonard hushed him and hastily found some furs to wrap him in. If he was as gifted with touch telepathy as Thalia then he needed some distance until McCoy had stopped worrying.

Once the child was settled on the makeshift bed, the doctor hurried to the doorway and looked out. Darkness had fallen again and the wind was whistling down off the glacier.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what probably happened.

Zarabeth had taken advantage of their absence to disappear out into the blizzard.

Why though? Because she’d managed to lure Zar’s father back and found him unavailable?

Or was it simply that she knew as well as he did how poor her chances of survival were. And now she’d secured her child’s future she was prepared to let go.

He waited anxiously until finally Spock staggered back in.

Leonard hurried over and pulled the Vulcan into the deeper warmth of the back chamber. Despite his protective suit he was clearly chilled.

“Did you find her?” McCoy asked, even as he tucked the Vulcan’s chilled hands under his arms to thaw them.

Spock met his eyes and the answer there was clear.

“Damn,” McCoy murmured.

They remained in silent contemplation while McCoy doctored.

“The child?” Spock asked eventually.

“Healthy,” Leonard repeated, glancing over to where the baby was struggling in the heavy furs. “I had to put him down ‘cause he seemed to be disturbed by my emotions.”

“Understandable,” Spock agreed.

“I guess there’s no point staying any longer now…” Leonard hesitated. “But I, ah, think you should carry him still.”

Spock seemed about to say something but then only nodded.

He stood stiffly and moved over to the child. For a second he stared down at him before cautiously picking him up.

Zar squirmed but at least he didn’t cry.

As Leonard stood to join them, the portal of the Guardian opened for them.

“Time to go home,” he murmured.


	3. Now

Jim joined them as soon as he could in sickbay.

Spock had already been checked for any lingering effects of frostbite and now Doctor Chapel was performing a thorough examination of Zar.

“He’s lacking in a few minerals, particularly copper, and I’d like to keep him under observation, but he seems remarkably fit. The Vulcan genetics must be especially dominant since he’s very close to your own makeup Mister Spock.”

“Thanks, Christine.” Leonard nodded.

“There’s only one other thing I need to check.” She glanced between Spock and McCoy. “How do you want him registered in the records?”

“S’chn T’gai Zar McCoy,” Leonard answered unhesitatingly.

She nodded and made a brief note on her PADD.

“Done,” she announced with a smile before leaving the men alone.

Jim moved closer to get his first look at Spock’s son.

The Vulcan influence was clear on his face. He already had a shock of dark hair though nowhere near enough yet to cover his pointy ears. The eyes were dark and, along with his drawn brows, gave him a severe look.

“Any idea how old he is?” he queried.

“Best guess is just a few weeks.” Bones shrugged.

“Good work judging the portal timing then.” Jim turned to survey Spock who was still stood several feet back.

“It was indeed fortunate we arrived at the correct period. Any sooner and we may have caused a temporal paradox.”

Jim glanced back to McCoy who was watching the Vulcan with a degree of concern. Behind them Zar began to cry.

Leonard turned back at once.

“What’s the matter sweetpea?” he murmured. “Ya just had a feed. Do ya need changing?”

“Definitely more your area of expertise, Bones.” Jim grinned and backed away. “I’ll go arrange some cover for you both for the next few days.”

“Thanks, Jim,” McCoy muttered over his shoulder, still focused on working out why Zar was crying. Christine had replicated some proper baby clothes for him and they were still perfectly clean.

“Hey Spock? Can you tell me why he’s crying?”

Spock finally moved to join Leonard by the cot.

“I am not bonded with him,” he admitted quietly.

“So? Can’t you do your touch telepathy thing?”

“You misunderstand. I believe he is crying because he senses the _lack_ of the bond.”

“Well… can’t you bond with him then?”

Spock shook his head.

“He does not recognise me.” There was a flash of distress through their own link. “If I attempt to meld with him now he may instinctively resist and I could inadvertently injure him.”

“So… we have to gain his trust? So he’ll accept the connection?”

“That is correct. However without being able to link-”

“Now don’t start being melodramatic. Humans manage to build bonds with their kids just fine without telepathy.”

So saying, Leonard scooped up the crying infant and began walking around with him.

“Isn’t that right, Zar? Yes it is. We’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way.”

Zar continued to cry but Leonard didn’t let up his gentle motion nor his soothing chatter and the cries soon began to dwindle.

Eventually he was walking back and forth with the baby tucked warm and content against him, sleeping peacefully. Spock gingerly reached out a hand and McCoy moved so the Vulcan could tentatively rest them on Zar’s cheek.

“He is peaceful,” Spock confirmed unnecessarily.

Leonard huffed.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it? Next time, you can rock him and I bet it won’t be long before he accepts you as his sa’mekh.”

Spock silently continued to brush his fingers over the child’s head.

❤

McCoy had pulled out the tucked away bed in his office so he could stay near Zar overnight but Spock had gone back to their quarters, needing to contact firstly T’Pau but also to speak with Jim regarding a change to their rotas.

He did not sleep that night but spent many hours in meditation. It was therefore still before the start of alpha shift when he returned to sickbay.

He had expected to find the doctor asleep but Leonard too was already up.

Spock stood in the doorway looking on as his husband stared lovingly down at Zarabeth’s child.

“You are taking this all remarkably well,” he commented unthinkingly before wondering if it was wise to draw Leonard’s attention to the fact.

However his human mate remained perfectly calm.

“The part that bothered me,” he said softly, “was you having sex with Zarabeth.”

Spock felt a stab of guilt at the remark but Leonard continued quietly. “I won’t deny that that preyed on my mind a long time. Longer than it ought. But going back there… well, it’s given me a sense of closure.”

He finally looked up at Spock, studying the Vulcan’s face.

“You see, in my mind, she became something she never was. She became a fantasy. The yardstick I could never measure up to.”

He waved away Spock’s unspoken protestation.

“I see now that I created that image from my own insecurities. Zarabeth was no better nor worse than me. She wanted a baby. She wanted _you_. I can hardly fault her for that.”

He smiled self-depreciatingly.

“And when she knew she couldn’t offer her child all he needed, she was willing to give him up.” McCoy stared into his own memories. “Yeah. Me ‘n’ Zarabeth have a lot in common.”

Spock reached forward and lightly touched Leonard’s cheek, startling him back into the present. He was relieved to see the human’s smile return.

“Zarabeth knew you would provide her son with a good home,” Spock told him.

“She knew _we’d_ provide _your_ son with a good home,” Leonard corrected.

“Our son,” Spock suggested.

“Yeah.” Leonard took Spock’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Good morning,” Christine’s bright voice distracted them. “How’s our youngest patient today?”

“Dandy. Gave him a feed ‘bout an hour since.”

Christine hummed and checked over her readings.

“Everything looks fine. I’d say it’s fine for you to take him home today.”

She smiled widely at them.

“Dammit!”

She and Spock started at McCoy’s sudden curse.

“What is wrong Ashayam?”

“I just realized. We don’t have _any_ baby things! Where’s he going to sleep?”

Spock caught the doctor’s hands before the human could start anxiously pacing.

“That is easily remedied. The Captain has arranged leave for us temporarily so we may adjust to having Zar. I am sure Mister Scott shall assist me in installing new programming for the replicator so we may procure what essentials we may need.”

McCoy took a deep breath and nodded.

“Of course. You’re right. Well. You better get on that. I’ll head back to our quarters and try to clear space for Zar in Thalia’s room.”

His worry as he thought of their daughter was obvious even without their bond.

“We shall address the matter of informing Thalia and my parents once we are settled here.”

Leonard nodded again, his worry fading but not entirely disappearing.

“Best crack on then.”

❤

Taking care of Zar wasn’t nearly so difficult as dealing with the rest of the crew.

The majority of the crew weren’t supposed to know anything about the Guardian and it’s temporal abilities and nobody but Jim and McCoy knew about Zarabeth. So the question of how to explain Zar’s appearance became a tricky question.

Christine had been told he was Spock’s son although beyond telling her the mother had died, nothing further was explained. She would have figured out as much from the medical evidence anyway.

The crew had already surmised he was Spock’s son from the physical similarities and most people seemed to be assuming that either Leila Kalomi was the mother – although the timings didn’t fit – or more likely that he was Spock and the doctor’s child born via a surrogate – possibly even carried by the doctor’s older daughter.

Jim met them in their quarters to straighten out just what they’d be telling everyone.

“The simplest solution is to go along with one of the current theories,” Jim suggested.

Spock frowned.

“I do not believe it would be wise to imply Zar is Leila’s son. That could create problems should she ever hear of it.”

“So we suggest he’s really yours.” Jim indicated both of them with a nod but Bones shook his head.

“I don’t want to involve Joanna like that-” he began.

“It doesn’t have to be Joanna,” Jim argued, “plenty of women act as anonymous surrogates for couples.”

“I know but it’s more than that. Zarabeth deserves recognition. She was a good woman. I don’t want Zar never to know of her.”

“I agree with Leonard. I would suggest we utilise the truth as far as we can without compromising the secrecy of the Guardian.”

“So… you want to say she’s Spock and Zarabeth’s son from an illicit encounter?”

“I don’t like the term ‘illicit’, McCoy complained, “but, yes.”

Jim eyed the Vulcan cautiously.

“And you’re okay with that explanation?”

“It is the truth, as far as it is possible to tell it,” he replied.

“Spock… a number of people will be… disturbed to hear you apparently had an affair with a woman you seemingly met once.”

“I am certainly not… keen to make that fact known. But it is still none-the-less the truth.”

“Not the whole truth though,” McCoy added. “No reason not to point out that Spock was caught without his emotional shields. Tell people Zarabeth was his nursemaid when he’d been affected by something rendering him vulnerable. Sadly she later died from it.”

Jim nodded thoughtfully.

“I could work with that,” he agreed.

He sat upright and breathed out a sigh of relief to have settled that problem.

“So how is everything working out here? You adjusting alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” Bones responded easily. “Zar cries more than Thalia did though.”

“He is lacking the parental bond,” Spock explained. “Until we can establish that connection it is necessary to rely on human methods of interaction.”

“Which means he cries an’ we fuss about him trying to work out why,” McCoy added with a smile.

“Guess you two had it easy with Thalia huh? Speaking of… we’re heading back towards Vulcan now. We should get there in a couple of days if there’s no unexpected delays.” He hesitated. “How do you think she’ll take the news?”

“Thalia? She’ll take it fine,” McCoy answered. “Kids that age don’t understand where babies come from anyway.” He glanced to Spock’s blank expression. “It’s Sarek we’re worried about.”

Jim had nothing comforting to say to that.


	4. After

McCoy decided to comm Joanna before they got to Vulcan. He felt he’d need all the support he could get before facing Sarek and getting Joanna on side would be just the boost he needed.

He tapped his fingers nervously as he waited for the call to go through and wondered again whether he shouldn’t have delayed making the call ‘til Spock was available later.

Jim had rearranged their schedules so Spock worked the alpha shift and McCoy the beta, allowing one or other of them to stay with Zar at all times. It meant they had less time together but it was necessary for Zar to become used to their mental presence.

However the morning had been passing so slowly, alone in their quarters with only a sleeping baby and nothing to distract his worried mind, that Leonard had decided to talk to his grown-up daughter.

“Dad. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. Is everything alright?”

McCoy was startled out of his swirling thoughts.

“Jo. Yes. Everything’s fine. Well. Actually… I have some news.”

She frowned anxiously.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“It is. It _is_ good news,” he insisted more confidently. “But… it’ll probably be a bit surprising. And I can’t exactly explain it properly due to Starfleet confidentiality.”

“Alright,” she said slowly.

“The thing is…” Leonard took a deep breath. “You have a new step-brother.”

Joanna blinked and he could see her thoughts whirling, noting the distinction between _half-_ and _step-_.

“Oh? How old’s he?”

Leonard scratched the back of his head in an awkward gesture.

“Actually, just a few weeks old.”

“A few weeks?! What the hell! Who-”

“Jo! Jo, before you get all riled up on my behalf, it’s nothing like that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re defending him? If the child’s only a few weeks old-”

“I _told_ you, it’s nothing like that. Trust me.”

He met her eyes and held them firm. She stared back and he could see her looking for hidden signs of hurt. Eventually she softened and nodded.

“Alright. So, what can you tell me that isn’t top secret?”

Leonard let out a breath.

“The child’s mother died. Spock is the father but… well, he wasn’t in control of the situation. He didn’t know it was even a possibility given the fact he’s a hybrid and she was… well anyway. She gave us the boy to raise.”

Joanna continued to study him.

“You’re really not bothered by this ‘other woman’, are you?” she queried.

“Believe me when I tell you it all seems like it happened years ago.”

Joanna stared thoughtfully at him.

“What’s his name?” she finally asked.

“Zar. Would you like to see him?”

Joanna looked hesitant but she nodded anyway. McCoy swiftly moved over to the bassinette where the little boy was sleeping. Carefully he gathered the child up and shushed him as his sleepy eyes opened and his face shifted into a frown.

When he sat back in front of the monitor, Joanna couldn’t help but shift forward.

“Oh! He’s adorable!”

Leonard smiled and knew that his daughter would be just fine with the latest addition.

❤

Spock had chosen not to inform his father about Zar prior to their arrival. He felt it would be easier to explain face-to-face where the option of a meld was possible.

So there was a great deal of surprise when they arrived at his parent’s home cradling a newborn.

Thalia naturally enough had run out to greet them before they could even get to the front door.

“Daddy! Sa’mekh!”

Spock was carrying Zar – since Leonard’s emotional state was hardly calm – so it was McCoy who picked her up into a fierce cuddle.

“There’s my little girl! How have you been? Have sa’mekh’al and ko’mekh-il taken good care of you.”

“Uh-huh. They took me ta see sehlats.” She looked curiously at the bundle in Spock’s arms. Leonard could see Sarek and Amanda exchanging worried glances even from this distance. “What’s that?” she asked.

“This is your new half-brother,” Spock answered her. “Zar.”

She tilted her head to see better.

“Like Joanna’s my half-sister?”

“Yes. Except you share Leonard as a parent with Joanna and myself as a parent with Zar.”

She smiled happily.

“He has ears just like mine. And yours sa’mekh.”

“Spock?” Amanda’s voice held a distinct note of concern although she could not have overheard from there.

Spock and Leonard moved with the children towards the Vulcan’s parents.

“Amanda,” Sarek spoke calmly as ever. “Would you take Thalia into the vegetable garden? I understood you intended to choose something for tonight’s meal.”

Amanda frowned in obvious annoyance at the dismissal but Thalia was oblivious.

“We’re gonna pick some fori,” she announced happily.

“Going to,” Amanda corrected her automatically, accepting her granddaughter’s hand and offering her husband a final pointed glare.

Leonard realised Sarek had probably overheard them and was distracting Amanda before she could realize she had a grandson. It didn’t inspire him with confidence.

Sarek surveyed his son and son-in-law before suggesting, “We should talk indoors.”

As the elder Vulcan led them inside, Leonard shot a worried look to Spock, who didn’t respond at all.

Once in the living room Sarek didn’t waste time.

“He is krenath.”

McCoy puffed up angrily.

“Like hell he is!”

Spock glanced to him.

“Leonard, it is not an insult to Zar.”

“Don’t you try to pull that one,” McCoy rounded on his husband. “I know what krenath means.”

Spock frowned, genuinely perplexed.

“How?”

Leonard had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

“When you were teaching me Vulcan… well… I looked up the swear words.” He drew himself up angrily again. “And I know krenath means ‘bastard’.”

“The connotations are different in Vulcan,” Spock explained. “The shame lies with the parent, not the child.”

“That ain’t right either,” McCoy declared, swinging back around to face Sarek.

“The child’s mother was not Spock’s spouse,” the ambassador stated factually.

“She was,” Leonard stated, equally flatly.

Two sets of eyebrows rose at his statement and he continued awkwardly.

“When he met Zarabeth… time was different. He had all the time he needed with her. It was separate from when he and I were together. Spock and I weren’t married when he met her.”

Sarek contemplated McCoy inscrutably before turning to Spock.

“Is this true?”

Spock considered the words carefully.

“It is,” he agreed. “Although I regret Federation secrecy prevents a fuller explanation.”

“Then I must be content with the explanation given.”

“T’Pau is aware of the circumstances,” Spock replied. “I believe she will recognise Zar’s inclusion into the family.”

“Then there is no question of legitimacy.”

He finally stepped forward to look at the infant.

“He looks very like you did at that age.”

McCoy bounced unconsciously next to them.

“Should grow up into a handsome lad then.”

He felt Spock’s amusement through their bond and that made Sarek’s arched brow that much better.

❤

Amanda insisted on taking a stroll with Leonard after dinner.

She had gone through the expected emotions on discovering Spock had a son by someone other than Leonard – surprise, joy, alarm, concern – but had accepted their assurances that their relationship was still perfectly fine.

However it had made their talk over dinner somewhat awkward. Amanda wanted to know more about everything but didn’t seem to feel it would be a suitable topic for discussion over a family dining table. Especially as Thalia was still alert and present.

For her part Thalia was more interested in relaying details about her visit to the sehlats. She was hinting none too subtly that she’d very much like a pet sehlat and it seemed her sa’mekh’al had all but promised her one when they returned to their Vulcan home.

Apparently it was logical for a child to have a pet.

Eventually Sarek announced he and Spock would attend to the children while their human spouses took a turn around the garden. Amanda had jumped at the opportunity and hooked Leonard’s arm to drag him outside.

He let her guide him out and then waited while she focused on what she wanted to say.

“You said she was exiled.”

Leonard wasn’t sure what he’d expected Amanda to start with, but it wasn’t that.

“Yes?”

“What for?”

When he gave her a puzzled look she explained.

“This woman is the mother of my grandchild. I’d like to know if she was… unsound in any way.”

He suddenly understood.

“She was a political exile. Far as I know she had committed no crime other than to support the wrong political party.”

Amanda nodded, seemingly relieved to find the woman wasn’t a murderer or worse.

“I’ll understand if you find the topic… painful… but I’d like to know what sort of a woman she was. I don’t think Spock would understand why I wanted to know but-”

“I understand,” Leonard assured her. “And I don’t find it painful. Not anymore. Zarabeth was a good woman. She was clearly loyal to her beliefs else she’d never have been exiled.”

He thought back to the brief time he’d encountered her on their first visit and then again on the last.

“She was kind. She helped two strangers she didn’t have to. Offered up food and shelter. And she was intelligent.” He almost added cunning but felt that sounded harsh. “She had a great capacity to love. And put her son’s life above her own. She trusted us.

“And she was beautiful. Very beautiful.”

Amanda fixed him with a worried look.

“Leonard… I know you said it doesn’t worry you but…”

He smiled softly.

“I’ll admit it did. For a long while ‘though I buried it deep. But me an’ Spock… well, I have no doubts about him now. None at all. I’d sooner doubt myself.”

“You are a good man Leonard. And a good father.”

He blinked, startled at her declaration until she laid a reassuring hand upon his arm. He smiled warmly.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.”


	5. Soon

“It’s been a month!”

Spock looked up at the unexpected announcement of Leonard’s return from his shift.

“What has been a month?”

“This! Everything. Zar.”

Leonard began shucking his boots off.

“Ah. It has indeed been one Earth calendar month since your birthday.”

Leonard stopped and stared.

“I’d forgotten it was my birthday.”

Spock tilted his head slightly.

“Then what prompted your realisation?”

“Monthly sickbay requisition forms. Have to get them ready a week before the month’s end if you want them prepared on time.”

He flopped down into the seat next to Spock, automatically shifting to rest against the Vulcan.

“I can’t decide if it feels a lot longer or a lot less,” he muttered.

“That would be a human reaction I could not comment on.”

McCoy glanced over to where Zar was laid on Spock’s meditation mat surrounded by toys of Thalia’s that she’d happily donated to her new brother.

“Never thought we’d have another kid to raise.”

“I had not considered the possibility either.” Spock paused. “Are you… happy?”

Leonard shifted his gaze onto him.

“You know I am. You can feel my emotions through the bond better than I can feel yours.”

“Indeed. However I confess I still expect you to change your mind.”

“Won’t happen. That kid’s part of you Spock. And I love every part of you.”

They instinctively entwined their fingers together and let the silence fall comfortably round them.

“We should allocate him your birth date,” Spock suddenly declared.

“What’s that now?”

“You would wish to celebrate both our childrens’ birthdays will you not? As we do not have an exact date for Zar, and as the dates are already closely linked, I would suggest we denote the 24th as his birthday. Do you agree?”

“Sounds dandy darlin’.”

Leonard had just leant in to steal a kiss when their door slid open to reveal Jim carrying Thalia.

“Bad time guys?”

McCoy shifted back and held out his arms for his daughter.

“Not at all. Thought M’Ress had Thalia today?”

“Uncle Jim picked me up,” she told him. “We made a special plan.”

Both her parents’ brows rose and they simultaneously looked to Jim in concern.

“Is it alright for me to come in?” he hedged.

Spock made a gesture to the spare chair and their friend carefully moved to sit himself down. He detoured round Zar and smiled at the wriggling baby boy. Thalia immediately moved over to sit beside her brother and pretend flying toy sehlats, ships and aliens over his head.

“So?” McCoy prompted Jim. “What’s this ‘special plan’?”

“Well… you know how everyone seems to have their own opinion on exactly what happened to produce Zar? And how you guys have practically nothing you need to look after him…”

“We have all the essentials,” Spock corrected.

“He’s lying on your meditation mat,” Jim pointed out. “He could do with a proper play mat and a mobile for his crib and-”

“What’s your point Jim?” McCoy interrupted.

“I think we should have a baby shower.”

Silence greeted his suggestion.

“Is that really necessary?” Spock queried.

“Perhaps not,” Jim allowed. “But it would be a chance for the crew to see how settled you are with Zar – put a stop to any rumours about affairs and hidden resentments – and allow your friends to provide you with some new things just for him.”

“Actually,” McCoy allowed. “It’s not such a bad idea.”

Spock glanced between the two humans and knew he was already beaten.

“Very well,” he conceded.

❤

Thalia was invaluable. Her honest enthusiasm to show her new sibling off helped overcome most people’s hesitance. She’d already dragged over each of her daily tutors and was now bringing across what Leonard couldn’t help but think of as tour groups.

“Zar’s only 1 month old but I’m 3 years point 3 3 3 3 -”

“Thalia,” Spock interrupted her gently, knowing from experience just how long she would continue if uninterrupted. She’d been fascinated by recurring numbers since learning about them. He hoped to interest her in less repetitive mathematical concepts soon.

She turned an apologetic smile on him.

The current gaggle of med technicians were too busy debating the genetic ratio of Zar’s probable DNA sequence to be much bothered by Thalia’s own foray into mathematics. Leonard moved away with Spock and Zar before they could ask his professional opinion.

“Yer should never have taught her fractions,” McCoy muttered as Thalia happily skipped off to find someone else to talk to.

“Technically those were decimals,” Spock replied.

“Pedant.” Leonard smiled fondly none-the-less.

Christine and Nyota took advantage in the lull of guests to rejoin them. Both women had been among the first to coo over the latest baby on board, easily taking in stride the unusual nature of Zar’s arrival.

The crew were more than used to telepathic intrusions, brainwashing, amnesia, unfortunate chemical reactions in the nervous system and even more esoteric behavioural explanations. In spite of being given scant details, nearly everyone accepted Spock’s child by Zarabeth was no reflection on his relationship to their good doctor.

“Can I hold him?” Nyota asked eagerly.

“Sure, but I warn you, he’ll probably cry.”

McCoy passed the quiet boy over to let Nyota dote over his little pointed ears. Seconds later though, Zar’s face scrunched up and he began to whimper. Her eyes widened in mild surprise and she unhesitatingly passed him over into Spock’s outstretched arms.

Zar quieted immediately.

“Does he always do that?” she queried worriedly.

“Yup,” Leonard confirmed. “Nothing personal.”

“He even does it to _me_ ,” Jim chimed in, appearing from nowhere with two drinks. McCoy accepted his gratefully before noting what else Jim was carrying.

“What’s that?”

“A present for Zar. From his favourite uncle.”

Leonard rolled his eyes at the remark but accepted the gift, handing his glass to Spock automatically so he could unwrap it.

The paper fell away to reveal a miniature gleaming starship with, he checked briefly, _Enterprise_ writ across the hull.

“It’s charming Jim.”

“Wait,” Jim instructed, taking it out of his hands and fiddling briefly. Seconds later he released it to hover in slow circles.

From his position in Spock’s arms, Zar’s eyes fixed on the shiny ship and watched it circle about. Moments later he yawned widely and seconds after that he fell asleep.

McCoy smiled widely.

“Thank Jim,” he said wholeheartedly.

“You’re welcome.”

❤

Spock had arisen and gone to start his shift some time ago, taking Thalia with him to pass to her daily tutor. McCoy had snuggled back under the covers for some more shut eye.

At least until he heard the familiar whimpering that heralded Zar beginning to cry.

“Comin’ pumpkin.”

He regretted now not getting up with Spock properly so he’d at least have had a cup of coffee. As it was he felt fuzzy headed but he’d managed under far more trying conditions than this.

With a yawn he scooped up his little boy and idly wandered into the living area. The physical contact reassured Zar and his grizzles quieted.

Leonard closed his eyes, knowing he should really move, get breakfast, start on correspondence, but just enjoying the quiet. Completely relaxed, no thoughts in his head, a content baby cradled in his arms, he felt wonderfully at peace.

It was then that he felt it.

The only thing he could liken it to was the sensation of being watched – that made the hairs on the back of your neck rise – except this had none of the chill.

It was curious.

He glanced down to the Vulcan child who was looking up at him with intense concentration. Leonard smiled.

“Hello little one.”

Zar blinked and Leonard felt the curiosity shift into something else. Not quite recognition but familiarity.

“You know,” he continued softly. “I think you and I are going to be just fine.”

The young mind touch withdrew and Zar began sucking on one of his little fists.

“Hungry huh? Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

Leonard continued to look out for other tentative contacts throughout the morning but it seemed to have stopped. Still, he alerted Spock to the event when the Vulcan returned at the end of his shift to relieve Leonard. Spock said nothing but he was clearly interested.

McCoy left him in a thoughtful disposition as he went for his own beta work shift.

It wasn’t until the evening, after Thalia had been put to bed, that Spock raised the subject again.

“I believe we could attempt to join Zar in one of our melds.”

“You want to get him used to your mind before initiating a bond?” McCoy questioned.

Spock hesitated, clearly choosing his words.

“A parental bond is different to a mating bond. It is not initiated exactly. It forms naturally when both parent and child recognise each other. As you are aware this usually happens while the child is still unborn. By melding with Zar while we are actively joined I would expect him to form a natural bond to us both, despite your non-telepathic status.”

It was now Leonard’s turn to hesitate.

“Are you sure you want that? I’ll understand if you don’t think Zar should be linked to me.”

“Leonard. You will be raising him as your son. It will be beneficial to you both to share a bond. And I have no concerns that he will forget his mother – as I perceive _you_ do.”

Leonard fell silent before explaining slowly.

“When I had to leave Joanna behind… I was so afraid she’d forget me.”

“Which is precisely why I have no concerns. You hold Zarabeth’s memory more clearly in your mind than I do.”

“Guess that’s true.”

“Plus, I feel it would benefit Zar to experience your unconditional love for him. It is… a rare gift.”

Leonard smiled.

Spock moved across to where Zar was still shifting distractedly in his crib and carried the boy in one arm back over to rejoin Leonard.

He then raised one hand, finger spread in invitation to meld, and waited. McCoy let out a soft exhale and leant forward.

Meeting Spock’s mind was as easy to him now as breathing. He felt the familiar points of overlap as their memories together intermeshed. Thalia’s mind hovered on the edge of their thoughts, not intermeshing but bridged to them, a link he could follow with Spock’s guidance.

And floating nearby, unattached as yet but emitting innocent curiosity was another presence.

_“Zar.”_

The name resounded from both of their minds and the consciousness responded to it, drawing closer until he could feel the tingle from the child’s simple emotions.

There was affection, that reflected Leonard’s own tenderness for the boy, but there was also trepidation, echoed by Spock’s own hesitance.

Leonard drew on his own very human passions and let his own love for them both to swell in his heart. The warmth washed outwards to envelope them all and Leonard was aware of the Vulcans practically basking in the feeling.

A tentative pull on his thoughts of raising Thalia distracted him and he was confused until he felt Spock’s essence alongside his and he understood – Zar was linking in his mind.

_“Forged in mind, tempered in blood,”_ Spock’s mind recited.

McCoy understood the sentiment and responded with the human equivalent.

_“Bone of my bone, flesh of my flesh.”_

The meld broke and Leonard had to take a moment as usual to centre himself in his own mind. He was aware of the subtle difference at once.

“Is that… Zar? Did it work?”

“It did,” Spock confirmed looking with almost surprise to the quiet baby resting in his arms. “It was far easier than I had expected.”

Leonard leaned close.

“Zar,” he murmured affectionately. “Welcome to the family.”


	6. Coda

_2279_

“Thalia! We’re going to be late.”

“I can’t find my shoe!”

“Have you looked in the drawer? The one sa’mekh and I _always put your shoes in_?”

Leonard rolled his eyes as his daughter delved into the mess of little shoes filling the drawer before looking down to Zar holding onto his hand.

“You’ll get used to waiting for girls and their shoes,” he told him.

The boy looked thoughtfully at him for a moment before asking, “Why does Thalia have so many shoes? If she had _one_ pair, she would not take so long.”

“I think it’s a status symbol. Joanna was just the same. Worse actually.”

“Ready daddy,” Thalia announced.

Leonard shepherded the children out of the apartment and down to where Spock was waiting by the taxi.

“Leonard,” he admonished.

“Don’t blame me,” McCoy replied while he strapped Zar in. “Thalia couldn’t find her shoe.”

“Was it not in the appropriate drawer?” Spock questioned her as he fastened her restraints.

“No.” She pouted.

Spock frowned at her.

“It is unkind to lie,” he reminded her.

“Sorry sa’mekh.”

They finally got underway and managed to arrive in time to take their seats at the University auditorium.

Spock sat quietly with Zar while Leonard had Thalia cuddled onto his lap. The little girl fidgeted and kept talking as the boring speeches went on but finally the presentation began and both father and daughter kept their eyes glued to the stage.

When Joanna appeared to collect her graduation certificate they both exploded in excitement.

Leonard whistled and applauded while Thalia waved enthusiastically at her big sister.

Joanna grinned up and waved back as she made her way off the stage.

Thalia wanted to go see her immediately and wasn’t happy about being kept still while everyone else took their turns. Finally though, the last student exited, the final words were said, and Leonard practically jumped out of his seat to carry Thalia off to see Joanna.

Spock assured him he would follow shortly.

As the Vulcan sedately carried his son through the throng of excited parents, so as not to lose him in the crowd, he felt a hand tap his elbow.

Turning he found himself stopped by Admiral Komack.

“Commander. I wondered if I’d see you here.”

“I am in attendance with my husband,” Spock explained briefly, calculating whether the Admiral would respect the unofficial nature of his presence.

“I was hoping to talk to you about the position at the Academy,” Komack continued undeterred. “It would be accompanied by a promotion to Captain.”

Spock opened his mouth to respond when he felt the excited buzz of his adun.

“Spock. What’s the hold up? Oh!”

Leonard glanced from the Admiral to Spock, clearly unsure if the meeting was important or casual. Beside him, Joanna hung back with Thalia clutching her hand tightly.

“Admiral Komack, I believe you know my adun, Leonard McCoy. This is my sa-fu, Zar… my ko-fu Thalia and ko-fu t’adun, Joanna. As I was about to inform you, I will be unable to resume a posting at the Academy due to our relocation to Vulcan. My family require my full attention at this time.”

He nodded formally and turned to escort Leonard and the girls away.

“Wow,” Joanna muttered. “What’d he do to put your panties in a twist?”

Spock arched a brow at the expression.

“He interrupted my private time with my k'war'ma'khon.” Spock turned to look at her. “Miss Joanna, my congratulations on achieving your medical degree.”

She broke out into a grin.

“Thanks. So… I was saying to Thalia that what we should do to celebrate is go get ice cream.”

“That alright with you darlin’?” Leonard asked him.

Spock extended two fingers to his bondmate who returned the gesture with a pleased flush. His daughters giggled at the display.

“Perfect Ashayam.”


End file.
